wonderousfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Sumaes01
Hello Sumo. If you followed your message notification that linked here, then good boy. You get a cookie. I am inviting you to be a member of my wiki. It's a place where I keep info on my OCs and is an alternitive site for blogging for us. I will be proably hosting my RPs here now so if you want to be in them from now on, you must be a member here. I will allow you to make random blog posts as well. Don't worry if your the only member cause you won't be. I am slowly inviting more wikians to this wiki. So to become a member all you have to do is comment on my blog welcoming the place and say your accepting my offer. I should be easy to find since it is currently the ONLY blog here. See you soon. Thnx All your WEEGEE are belong to us 18:05, October 29, 2011 (UTC) How come you don't want to move the Millard high RP here? All your WEEGEE are belong to us 20:13, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Well does it my more sense to have it on a wiki that doesn't even relate to it in the slightest? And about me supposedly wanting it to be here because I'm an admin, well I'm an admin on the Millard High wiki too. But that's not why I want it here. The reason I want it heere is, I'm not going back to MySims Wiki. I absolutly REFUSE to. So you won't have me in that RP anymore. but I still want to be in the RP. It's not like I'll have anymore control over it cause I am an admin than I would if I wasn't. I mean, Blanky wasn't in charge of the adventure RP and she was the admin of mysims wiki. I don't really get your reasoning behind that. All your WEEGEE are belong to us 20:30, October 30, 2011 (UTC) That's fine with me. I don't care where is goes. I just don't want to go back to MySims wiki. I don't know why I.......... I just....... don't............................ All your WEEGEE are belong to us 20:39, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Sure All your WEEGEE are belong to us 18:17, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Mkays.Pizwat Wants Tacos 20:13, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Dixie Doodle *Nah, man. Why would I revive it? --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 20:05, November 9, 2011 (UTC) *Yeah, it was the first RP that came about on the Wiki. Personally, though, I don't think I want to revive it. I think it's just something that should be left in history. :B It wouldn't be the same without all the people that left (e.g., Fanaticman, Neuralman, Kogasawoman, etc). Even if I did revive it, I doubt it'd last long anyhow. --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 03:25, November 10, 2011 (UTC) VOTE All your WEEGEE are belong to us 21:49, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Millard High Seriously? But it's already part 12! Plus, most of the time I RP there I end up becoming the transparent curtain... Kogasa Beatrice 23:44, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Well, maybe I should try... but no starting new charas for me, not at all. Kogasa Beatrice 23:50, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Millard Again I wanna go back there now, but... I want to keep Makie. Problem is, in the RP she's a quiet girl, but now I changed her into a drama queen. I'm not sure how I can go back there with her having a completley different personality and slightly different appearance after a long absence. Kogasa, fangirl of many! ♥ 13:03, May 8, 2012 (UTC)